My first love (kaito x len) cap1: la llegada de un Shion
by tsukinoakihiko
Summary: este es el primer capitulo de mi fic llamado "My first love" en donde Len conoce a Kaito por primera vez gracias a su hermana Rin durante la grabación de una canción n n espero que les guste ...


My first love (Kaito x Len)

cap1: la llegada de un Shion

Len: ash! demonios llegare tarde a grabar la nueva cancion u.ù -entra al estudio de grabacion-

Rin: alfin llegas hermano! ...-suspira- mira quiero presentarte a Kaito Shion a venido a quedarse con nosotros por una temporada ya que necesitamos de su ayuda para grabar las nuevas canciones n_n

Kaito: ahh.. asique tu eres len?... es un gusto , como ya sabes yo soy kaito n_n -se acerca a len y estrecha su mano-

Len: (sorprendido por el aspecto de kaito) amm etoo...tambien me agrada conocerte -nervioso sostiene la mano de kaito para estrecharla-

Kaito: por cierto tengo 19 años n_n me dirias tu edad? -sonriendo levemente-

Len : eto... tengo 13 -algo apenado-u_u

Kaito: eh?! -sorprendido- es enserio o_o

Len: si por que?, hay algun problema con mi edad -molesto ante la reaccion apresurada de kaito-

Kaito: -rie mientras continua sonriendo- hahaha gomen, es solo que me sorprendi al ver lo menor que eres^_^U

Len: ahh?no lo soy u.ù

Kaito: no te enfades ,despues de todo eres algo lindo n_n

Len: oe! pero que estas diciendo ... -sorprendido y a la vez sonrojado-

Rin: bueno ...la verdad es que mi hermano si es un pequeñin jaja eso no es novedad one-san n_n

Len: que?! tu tambien rin? -triste-

Rin: jeje, gomen...bueno sera mejor que comencemos con la grabacion,por el momento kaito solo observa lo que cantaremos la nueva cancion haun no esta lista asique de momento no sera necesario que nos acompañes ...

Kaito; vale, como digas n.n

Rin: 1,2,1,2,3 yeah!

Len: ( mientras Rin y yo entonabamos la cancion ,mis ojos desviaron levemente la mirada hacia el extraño chico llamado kaito ,y di cuenta que el tambien observaba hacia nosotros con mucha atencion y me preguntaba si ,solo quizas esos ojos azules me estaban mirando a mi,y fue entonces cuando kaito me sonrio amablemente y mi corazon se acelero por un momento...)

Rin: bueno..hemos terminado por hoy ,one-san ,kaito.. tengo hambre :P alguna idea de que cenaremos hoy?

Kaito: yo quiero helado de vainilla! -gritando entusiasmado-

Len: no! es mejor comer platano , cierto rin? -agitando los brazos-

Kaito: hahahaha! -sacude el cabello de len- si el niño quiere platano pues ni modo, tendremos que comer lo que el quiera,estas de acuerdo rin?

Rin: por mi esta bien -sonrie-

Len: que no soy un niño! -molesto quitandoce de su cabeza la mano de kaito -

Rin: bueno ..mejor regresemos pronto a casa, ya esta oscureciendo

( Rin,Kaito y yo caminabamos de regreso a casa , mi hermana comversaba muy a gusto cn kaito me pregunto si a ella le gustara?... eto... creo han pasado 5 minutos desde que estos dos me dejaron fueran de la comversacion! todo por que no logro entender los asuntos de los que estan hablando ..oh! porfin hemos llegado)

Len: si! hogar dulce hogar-ñe -entra corriendo al interior de la casa-

rin: one-chan ten cuidado! -preocupada-

Kaito: hahahahaha!

Rin: eh? ocurre algo kaito?

Kaito: no, no es nada , es solo que..tu hermano me hace reir -sonrie amablemente-

Len: rin! ven ..vamos a comer platano! -gritando felizmente-n_n

Rin: si, ensegida voy! -se dirige a la cocina-

Len: emm eto.. kaito tu tambien .. -muy nervioso-

Kaito: yo que ? pequeño len...

Len: tambien comeras con migo -desviando la mirada-

Kaito: -mirando dulcemente a len- si,eso me gustaria,arigato len...

( despues de comer todos juntos , Rin y yo nos fuimos a descansar a nuestra habitacion y Kaito quedo recostado sobre el sofa de la sala ...amm..etooo aunque creo oir pasos a media noche en la cocina)

Rin: wa! -gritando entra a la havitacion mientras len dormia- len! tu fuiste confiesa one-san!

Len: eh? yo que...

Rin: ya no hay helado en la nevera TT^TT de seguro fuiste tu! -llorando mientras golpea a len-

Len: rin ya basta! ah!.. un momento.. entonces lo que oi en la noche fue... ( baka Kaito me has metido en problemas-ñe)

bueno hasta aqui queda el primer capitulo de mi fic "my first love" arigato por leer ,apenas pueda continuarlo subire el siguiente capitulo! sayonara n_n


End file.
